


Make a Run for It

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Jack is a mix of AOC and Beto, Race is a political genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack decides to run for Congress and needs Race's help.





	Make a Run for It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from West Wing
> 
> May continue this into a longer fic.

Race took a minute, absorbing what Jack had just said, leaning back in his chair as he took a sip of his coffee. Jack had asked to meet him at the local coffeehouse, he had something to discuss with him. When they sat down, he laid out his plan. He was going to run for Congress as an unapologetic progressive, he just needed Race’s help.

“So,” Jack leaned forward, looking for any sign of what the blonde was thinking, “What do you say?”

“I think you should.” Race nodded, “I think ambition is good. I think overreaching is good. I think giving people of vision of government that’s more than social security checks and debt reduction is good. I think government should be optimistic.”

“So I can count on you?” Jack asked, “If I’m gonna succeed, I need your help.”

“I’m in.” Race nodded, “Do you have others in mind or do you need me to recruit?”

“You’re the one with the connections in politics.” Jack replied, “I trust your judgement.”

Race nodded, already making the list of what they needed and who was best to do it.


End file.
